Kuran and Faith
by XSDStitch
Summary: Kuran returns from his trip to other dimensions. Only to meet somebody special... OCxOC


A dark portal opens on top of a building of Radiant Garden and Kuran steps out of it. Sighing loudly he looks around and wonders "Am I home now or again in one of the different alternate realities…?"

He got down of the building and walks through the town. However… he stopped as he saw a dark portal open in front of him… he saw three people walking out: Roxas, Lea and… himself!

Hiding from the sight he watches them and saw the three walking towards the castle "Guess I got home… but into the wrong time"

He thought a bit how to avoid detection until… his past self is gone. The only solution for him was to hide within the dark realms. Nobody he knows would be down there for the time being. He opens the portal and enters through it, landing in the Dark Margin.

"From all places" told Kuran and stares into the distance. While staring into the distance something emerges from the shadows and Kuran got the feeling of being watched. Calling one of his blades into his hand he turns around and aims his weapon at whatever is waiting there. He spots a woman in a sort of dusk costume while the top of the costume prevents him to view her face… but he could make out a little of hair… from his point of view it looks like purple.

"Who are you?" asks Kuran and no answer came at first but then she answered in a hissing voice "What… makesss you think you can tressspasss my territory?"

"Well! In this case I am sorry but I am not leaving now!" told Kuran. The girl keeps silent and asks "Are you afraid of the dark?"

Then she raises her head, staring directly with her creepy yellow eyes and hisses "You better be!"

Kuran took a step back and holds his weapon tighter "I don't see a reason to fear the darkness… but what lurks in there"

She shrieks and began to get covered in darkness. The eyes turned white and the whole figure turns black, hair in a lighter darkness, shadows and tentacles appear around them. The hands turning into claws.

"Oh boy" told Kuran and the figure waves the hand and the tentacles began to contrain Kuran while she screechs at him while jumping at him to attack him with her claws. Kuran struggles around and got a hand free and hits her with his Keyblade. Screeching in pain she catapults him into the water and the tentacles appear there as well to hold him underwater. She hisses at him and moves over to him to watch him drown. He keeps struggling and by accident a fire spell escapes from his Keyblade. However this accident turns out to be his life savior since she backed away with her tentacles, hiding from the light of the fire ball. Kuran got up and pants loudly.

He stares at her and storms over, both hands holding weapons now. A screach hits him and she hides in the shadows and claws Kuran after he missed hitting her. Gritting the teeth in pain he swung his Keyblade and hits the side, causing her to howl in pain, slashing Kuran very hard so he crashes at the large rock on the beach. She jumps at him and wants to impale him with her claws. Noticing her attempt in time he rolls aside and her clawed hand got stuck into the rock.

She pulls out and glares at Kuran but screechs in pain as a dozen of his daggers impacted with her body. Then the darkness user was in front of her and slashes her multiple times with his darkness swords before calling his Keyblade. The tip began to shine in light while a large amount of darkness concentrates around it.

He made a jump back before storming in and slashes through the body. A gasp came from her and falls on the knees. Then she laughs "This body is useless! I take yours!"

Then the shadows covered her again and leave the body, crawling towards Kuran while the left behind body looks tattered up, the clothes in shreds and falls down.

Kuran raises his keyblade and slams into the shadow. It screechs loudly "This wasn't the last you saw from me!"

The shadow disappears and Kuran pants loudly, looking over his clothes "Need new ones…"

The he looked at the body and saw the girl had very long hair in the color Purple/lila… he picked her carefully up and stares at her, trying to understand what was going on.

She began to groan "Where… am I?"

"We are in the dark realm…" answered Kuran "I am Kuran…"

"Faith… my name… is Faith" was her weak reply and Kuran told "Save your strength I bring you somewhere safe"

Making sure she won't fall off his arms he opened a new dark portal and walked through, going to Traverse Town. And on the other side he saw Joshua waiting for him. He smiles and waves a hand to signal on her "Finally done saving the princess?"

"Princess?" asks Kuran and Joshua told "A little joke… I got a room for you ready in the motel and don't worry: Your past self won't show up during your stay"

"How do you know that?" asks Kuran and Joshua chuckles "I thought Sora told you already: I have a knack on knowing things, Kuran. And don't worry about the clothes: Somebody will bring you fresh ones for you and her"

With that he turns and took his leave. Kuran was just confused about this boy and went into the motel were really was a room waiting for him. Placing Faith on the bed he sat down on the chair and sighs "What a greeting to my dimension… better then drowning or being accused for murder"

Kuran just sits there and rests a while until somebody knocked on the door and in wonder who it was he opened it. Outside was a girl with maroon hair and a cap. She wears a short sleeved shirt , yellow hoody, a necklace around her neck with a puzzle shaped pendant, a green colored denim skirt with a brown pouch around the waist. Also he could saw on her a yellow bracelet on the left wrist with a ring on the finger and knee-length boots. She holds in her arms a black cat plush doll.

Next to her was a teenanger with orange hair and blue eyes. He had purple headphones with a white audio player and wears a purple-gray shirt with high collar and a purple stripe on the middle. White shorts which were held by a black belt and the shorts had large pockets. Also he wears shoes fitting to his shirt and has a yellow wristband around his left hand… and he hold in his arms some clothes.

The girl smiles to Kuran "Hi! I am Shiki and this is Neku! We are here to bring you and your friend some clothes!"

"Hmpf! For some reason it is the current mission of the Reapers Game to bring you fresh clothes and make sure the Heartless aren't bothering you" told Neku and Kuran asks "Reaper Game?"

"Long story short: It's a competition in which our lives are on the line. We are asked not to tell you how to enter but we can die anytime by either get killed by the Heartless or failing the mission." Explains Neku "Though losing a mission is the death of all players"

"Cruel" told Kuran "No way to escape it?"

"We don't know!" told Shiki "But I am sure we will be able to find a way to get out! Funny thing is that we are told these games are our last hope to survive at all, whatever this means"

Kuran put a hand on his chin and told "Perhaps I should talk with the one holding this game"

"Forget it! You are not a player so your interaction might cause bigger trouble like making it an illegal game. Then everybody has to repeat the game all over" warns Neku "We can take care of ourselves! Just rest up and leave. The scenario is won once you left Traverse Town"

"Neku!" told Shiki and turns to Kuran "Ignore him! Just take the clothes and stay as long you need"

Kuran took the clothes and told "Thanks! I appreciate it…"

"Not a trouble" smiles Shiki and turns to leave, followed by Neku. Kuran wondered why these two are moving together but he assumes it has something to do with the game. Placing the clothes down on a chair he examinates them… the male clothes are like his old ones so nobody would notice this change of style. The other were clearly for Faith… a glance to her told that she was still asleep and seems to be her size. At least Kuran guessed it so…

He put his old clothes off and moved with his new ones into the bathroom where he places them on a dry spot to have them ready once he gets out.

After some time woke Faith up and groans while setting up. She looked around and asks "Where… am I?"

She notices the clothes on the chair and looked at her body, seeing she really needs a change of clothes. Also a bath could be fine for her. Picking the spare clothes up she head for the bathroom, failing to notice the sound of the shower.

In fact as she entered the bathroom was the shower turned off by Kuran. The darkness user sighs loudly leans at a wall to think about Faith… deciding just thinking without knowing her wouldn't work he heads out of the shower to grab a towel. However…

The next thing he knew is that he was looking at the nude form of Faiths body while she was looking at his one.

They turned away from each other and Kuran got his clothes and left the bathroom, drying and dressing up outside.

Faith blushes and washes herself… this was… rather unexpected for her.

She came out later and was now dressed in grey pants with black shoes and a black jacket with a purple shirt.

Kuran looked at her and told "It fits you…"

"Thanks" was her blushing answer "About earlier…"

"Let's forget it, okay?" suggested Kuran and Faith nods. She sat down on a different chair and Kuran asks "How… do you feel?"

"I am fine so far" admits Faith "Just still confused about where I am and what happened… it has been a long time since I really had control over my body"

"I see…" told Kuran and asks "From where are you from?"

"I don't think it exist anymore… before this… thing possessed me it got swallowed up by the Heartless. After it got lost I found myself in a dark place and then it happened" told Faith and Kuran nods in understanding "Then I have it a little better… my world still exist but is inhabitable now due the Heartless"

"Oh" told Faith and Kuran explains "Or better… it will be! I was just on a trip through time and space and happened to come back too early. My past self is still around and given what I saw, it takes some time before I am allowed to be seen by some people"

Faith nods and asks "What now?"

"I think we rest up a few days… afterwards I have no clue" told Kuran and Faith accepts.

The next few days were rather calm. Except for a few Heartless which appeared now and then, nothing much happened. Faith and Kuran spend the time together and talked a lot about each other. With the time they opened up more to each other and revealed more about their pasts.

Then one day Kuran packed his few belongings together and told Faith to do with the same. On the question why answered Kuran "My other self and a few people I know will show up soon. So we better move over to Radiant Garden… it's safer and… I could get you a place to stay. I have a friend over there"

"Alright!" told Faith and got her few things. Kuran opened a dark portal and they passed through it. They entered this world and Kuran leads Faith to a house, which in fact is the one of Herito.

The moogle was not really happy at first but then he agreed to it since Kuran was such a good costumer and also couldn't let somebody who lost the home world on the own.

However he only had one guest bed and the two had to share it.

They accepted it even thought it caused them to blush deeply since… they don't have anything to put on for the night. In the motel they had been in during their stay in Traverse Town they had the beds in two different rooms so there wasn't really a problem. Also since it is getting late, they decided to call it a day.

After… finding out how Herito organized his home, they went for a meal and got to the guest room.

They got their clothes off except for the underwear and goes into the bed, turned away from each other.

After some minutes of silence began Faith "Do you remember… the first encounter within Traverse Town"

"Where I came from the shower as you wanted to go in?" asks Kuran and Faith told "That's right.

Kuran turns to her and wondered "How is that so?"

"I don't know… it just feels like that" replied Faith and they stared into each others eyes… Faith into Kurans green eyes while he gazes at her pink ones.

Then she suddenly leans closer to Kuran and he blushes even more while she told "Please… hold me…"

Kuran did like asked, remembering that she has a fear for the dark. Then their eyes gazed at each other again and their faces close together, before their lips met and they share a deep kiss.

While holding the kiss they began to feel over each other bodies and Faith got one of his hands on her panties. In surprise broke Kuran the kiss and Faith blushes more as her hand slit under the clothes.

With that their activities began. Afterwards they were lying in the bed tired from said activities.

They smiles to each other and they kisses their lips before driving into sleep in each others arms…

A few days later has Kuran to leave since his past self is gone now and he thinks he should help the others… namely Roxas and Lea. Hoping to find them in Twilight Town he prepared to leave for this world.

Faith comes to him and he told her "I will be back once we're done with stopping a senseless war"

"Don't take too long" told Faith and Kuran nods "Don't plan to…"

Then he gazes at her "I love you…"

"I love you too" told Faith and they embraces each other and shares one more kiss… then Kuran opens a dark portal and moves through it.

A deep sigh came from Faith and she chuckles "Hope he is back soon!"

Then she moves into the town since she wants to find some work to earn money. Herito watches her and chuckles loudly. He closes his door and locks everything up before he sat down on his computer and opens a video file. The moans of Kuran and Faith were heard and Herito chuckles "Kuran should have known that my paranoia has some interesting effects… like installing everywhere security cameras with mics! Bet in one of these worlds this material has its file size worth of gold, if not more"


End file.
